Gallantmon
Gallantmon is a Royal Knight Digimon Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gallantmon Vs Meta Knight * Omnimon vs Gallantmon * Gallantmon vs Zero Possible Opponents * Greninja (Pokemon) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Akame (Akame ga Kill) * Geo Stelar (Mega Man Star Force) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Summary Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". One of the "Royal Knights", it is a being containing contradictions, as it is called a guardian deity of the Net despite being a Virus attribute, and if by any chance its balance is lost, it is possible for it to become a dangerous being. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies.5 It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram", rivaled only by Darkdramon's "Gigastick Lance",6 while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord.7 Its cuirass and poleyns are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its crest, gorget, and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on its Aegis reads (デジタルモンスター''Dejitaru Monsutā''?, lit. "Digital Monster"). Death Battle Info * Name: Gallantmon, Dukemon | Medieval Dukemon or Axcabaliermon * Gender: Male * Age: Varies between media, thousands of years at the least Normal and Gallantmon X Attacks * Final Elysion/Final Execution/Shield of the Just: Concentrates an immense amount of light energy into his holy shield Aegis, which is fired in a devastating blast that destroys and purifies everything in its path. Perhaps his strongest move. * Royal Saber/Lightning Joust: Another powerful lighting blast that is fired from his holy lance. * Sky Gram Slash: Gallantmon executes a deadly aerial combo. * Screw Saber/ Spiral Saver: Gallantmon executes a powerful thrust into his enemy rushes upward in a fiery tornado. Medieval Dukemon Attacks * Rage of the Wyvern: Fires a dragon shaped energy wave from "Dynas" Crimons Mode Attacks * Invincible Sword: Dominates his opponent by slicing them to pieces with the power of his sacred sword. * Crimson Light/Quo Vadis: Attacks with his spear Gungnir that dissolves his target into electrons, and then sends them to another dimension/into complete oblivion by breaking the bonds of this and the other world. * Final Justice: He destroys his enemy with a powerful blow from his sacred spear. * Dash Blutgang: A strong dashing attack with his sacred sword. Feats * Like all the Royal knights. Can move at speeds massvilely faster then light! * Fight Omnimon as equal * Resisted being deleted by ZeedMillenniummon * With the help of the other Royal Knights. Managed to keep the Digital world from colieding with Earth with his bare hands * Stomped Shinegreymon, Miragegaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, Rookchessmon, and Bishopchessmon at once * Defeated Beelzemon * Survived Zhuqiaomon's flames * Survived being frozen by Kentaurosmon with no ill effects * Survived the Digital world being reset by Omnimon All Delete. * Lifted the universe with help of some other members of the royal knights. Flaws * Some of his attacks take some time (if he faces faster opponents, he could get speedblitzed before he can use some of his attacks) | Unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration, since his Crimson Mode has a limited duration and leaves him exhausted after use. Category:Digimon Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knight Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Light Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Virus